


Selaphobia

by iexisttolive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Phobia, Pre-Voldemort, Untold Perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexisttolive/pseuds/iexisttolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus' life is changed forever when he learns he's a wizard - his entrance to the Wizarding World is marred however, by an event that will shape the rest of his life. Argus Filch grew to be a bitter man, but he was once more than a caretaker squib. This is his story. Written for The Phobia Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selaphobia

Gus lived a quiet life with his mother in a small village in England. His days were filled with time outside in the garden and walks to the corner store. He thought that his mummy was the most beautiful lady he’d ever seen. She spent a lot of time sewing for the other ladies in town, her head bent over dresses as her fingers worked quickly and the needle flashed. Sunlight would stream weakly through the small window in the sitting room, making her brown hair shine while Gus played on the floor.

Gus knew, even as a little boy, no more than six, that they didn’t have very much money. He also knew that his mum loved him more than anything else in the world, and that as long as they had each other, everything would be all right. While his mum was working he would often go stay with Gran Ellis down the way. She wasn’t really his Gran, but she loved him just like his mum did. It was Gran Ellis that held his mum when she cried as quietly as she could, missing his dad and wondering how she was going to cope with all the strange things that were happening.

This was because since Gus’ birth, strange things would happen around him. Once, when he was sad that the snow had killed all the flowers in the front bed, he had cried until new flowers had sprouted right through it. Another time, when his mum had been showing him a picture of his dad, he could have sworn it had winked at him. These events would happen at random times, sometimes in front of Gus’ mum and sometimes when he was alone. At first, his mum had been terrified that there was something wrong with him. She had cried for days before Gran Ellis had come to the house to see what had kept her in for so long.

When his mum had told Gran what was going on, the older woman had gone silent for a moment before placing her hand reassuringly on his mum’s shoulder. Then she spoke the words that would change their lives.

“It’s alright, darling. There’s nothing wrong with your Gus. He’s a wizard.”

\- 0 -

Gus’ eleventh birthday was fast approaching, and with it, the arrival of his Hogwarts letter. Gran Ellis had told his mum that she was a witch, and that’s how she knew he was magical too. It hadn’t taken a large show of real magic to prove his mum that it was true. His mum had quickly come to the conclusion that her husband must have been a wizard. Since the day they had learned of the wizarding world, a large burden had lifted from his mum’s shoulders. It explained so much that her husband had been secretive about, and she no longer had to worry about providing him with an education after the village primary school. Gran Ellis let them know that there was a scholarship fund for students who couldn’t afford Hogwarts on their own, and that she would help pay for his school supplies.

She had told Gus and his mum wonderful stories of the wizarding world, and about some of the things he would be learning at school. It was with anticipation that he looked for an owl every time he was outside. He knew that either today or tomorrow, his birthday, his school acceptance letter would come. As he was setting the table for dinner, he heard it.

_Taptaptap._

Gus whirled around, brown eyes sparkling with excitement as he saw the barn owl perched on the kitchen windowsill. He rushed over to open the window to let the owl in. After he had taken the letter, the owl hooted at him before spreading its wings and flying off. Gus’ eyes were affixed on the letter. He tore open the envelope to reveal heavy parchment with gleaming black ink curlicues that he realized was very accomplished handwriting. His eyes scanned the page quickly.

_‘Dear Mr. Filch, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

He immediately ran outside to the garden, shouting the whole way.

“Mum, Gran! MUM! The letter just arrived! I got in!”

\- 0 -

Going to Diagon Alley with his mum and Gran Ellis was one of the best days of Gus’ life. Seeing so much magic with his own eyes was incredible. Their first stop was the bank, and his mum was amazed at the scale and grandeur of the building, although understandably wary of the clever looking goblins. Gran Ellis let Gus come with her in the cart down to her vault, and he laughed in sheer delight the whole way.

After their disgruntled goblin guide had taken them back up to the lobby, they went back out into the alley to do their shopping. They started at Madam Malkin’s, Gus being sized for his school robes while his mum and Gran browsed the newest women’s fashions. After he had been sized, they headed off to Scrivenshaft’s, where he and his mum had a chance to ogle gorgeous quills. There were beautiful peacock quills, standard owl feather quills, and even the deep green and black quills of augurey feather that curled attractively at the ends. Being guided by his gran, he picked up several owl quills, one with a steel tip and the rest standard, plus a sharpening knife and plenty of parchment. When they finally moved on to inks, he was instructed to buy mostly black, although he was allowed one shimmering colour-change ink as a gift from his mum.

They made several more stops, to the apothecary, Flourish and Blotts, and finally, Ollivander’s. Gus’ mum found the older man more than a little unnerving, but Gus was too busy trying wand after wand to notice. Finally, with a shower of bright white sparks, his match was found. Hazel and dragon heartstring, Ollivander congratulated him and then stopped to put a hand on his shoulder as they were leaving.

“Hazel wands react as you react - you must learn to not be quick to anger or fear with this wand in your hand.” His soft-spoken words were serious, and Gus gazed at him with wide eyes as his Gran nodded softly in front of him.

Their next stop was the pet store, where he smiled as he saw the kittens, puppies, and owlets, and stared in wonder at the tanks containing magical snakes and lizards. There were large exotic birds in self-contained magical cages, and bats of all breeds hanging from the ceiling. The combined animals sounds with the indefinable musty smell were a bit overwhelming. He was so enthralled that he missed his mum and gran conspiring together in a corner of the shop.

He was completely surprised when they presented him with a tiny black kitten as they were leaving the shop. He cradled her gently to his chest as he thanked his mum and gran profusely. They smiled at him, and his mum hugged him to her with the kitten in between.

“She’s a congratulations, and a going-away present, but more than that she’ll be there to love and comfort you when I can’t be, Gus. I’m always no more than a letter away, but this little beauty will be there all the time.”

Gus’ eyes shone with tears as he hugged his mum a little harder.

When they finally left the alley, laden down with school supplies, and the kitten he had named 'Selene', Gus’ head was spinning with the knowledge that soon he would enter a magical world. Soon he would be going to Hogwarts.


End file.
